Field
The described technology generally relates to battery packs.
Description of the Related Technology
Secondary batteries (or rechargeable batteries), unlike primary batteries, can be charged and recharged multiple times. They are used as energy sources for many commercial applications such as mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, and electric bicycles, or as uninterruptible power supplies. According to the types of devices that operate based on such batteries, secondary batteries can be configured as a battery cell or a pack including multiple battery cells electrically connected to one another packaged into one unit.
Small mobile devices, such as mobile phones, can operate according to the output and capacity of one battery for a predetermined period of use. However, for electric and hybrid vehicles with much power consumption and hybrid vehicles, a module including a number of batteries is necessary due to higher required power and capacity. For those applications, output voltage or output current are increased according to the number of batteries built in a device.